


Hot off the press

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is photographed kissing a man in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot off the press

HUFFINGTON POST LEAD ARTICLE: 29/09/2013

TONY STARK: GAY!

Tony Stark may well be secretly gay. Kissing men in bars isn't what we've come to expect from the international businessman and creator of Iron Man but these photos, taken last night in Soho, seem to tell a different story. Tony's famous as a bit of a lady's man but it looks like that might all be a cover for his steamy gay love affairs. Tony couldn't be reached for comment but former lover and international supermodel Keeely says "I knew it all along; he never loved me like a real man should. I knew he was gay then."

More under the jump

***

TEXT MESSAGE EXCHANGE BETWEEN VIRGINIA POTTS AND TONY STARK: 29/09/2013

Pepper>> Who were you kissing in Soho?

Tony>> How are you even awake this early?

Pepper>> Check Huffpo

Pepper>> Who was it?

Tony>> Get it down now

Pepper>> Too late, you know that. We need to have a meeting.

Tony>> Come on over. I'm not exposing him, though. We're not ready.

Pepper>> Then keep it in the tower. On my way.

***

POST FROM "CELEBRITY GOSSIP" BLOG RUN BY FAMOUS GAY BLOGGER MADRID WALDORF: 29/09/2013

Tony Stark - Get in my bed now!

I've been saying for years that yes please, but now it seems I might get my wish. Genius billionaire playboy Tony Stark was photographed last night in a bar in Soho getting hot and steamy with a man. Unfortunately, the ameture photographer didn't get a clear shot of who exactly turned Tony after all these years but I would personally like to thank them and let Mr Stark know that if he'd like to explore his sexuality further I can be the SOUL of discretion.

***

OFFICIAL STATEMENT ISSUED BY TONY STARK: 29/09/2013

Re: Tony Stark's sexuality

Mr Stark would like to make it clear, in light of recent media speculation, that he is indeed bisexual. He has known this from a young age however as he has not had a long term male partner he did not see it as relevant information for the press.

Mr Stark is now involved in a relationship with a man. This relationship is in its early stages and they do not, as this point, wish to make it public. They ask for their privacy during this time.  
Thank you.

***

FOX NEWS REPORT: 29/09/2013

So, it's official - Tony Stark is in a relationship with a man. The internet's going mad and we've been bombarded by e-mails on the subject all day. We don't yet know who his partner is but a lot of you have been voicing your concerns via the internet and particularly twitter. Some of you are using language we can't repeat on air but the general consensus seems to be that, well, if Stark was lying to the world about his sexuality then what else is he lying about and can we really trust him to defend America? More after this...

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN TONY STARK AND BRUCE BANNER: 29/09/2013

Bruce>> Did you just see Fox news?

Tony>> Yeah, drama queens.

Bruce>> You knew about this?

Tony>> Since this morning. For certain values of knew. I made a statement.

Bruce>> You didn't tell me

Tony>> Didn't want to get your blood pressure up.

Tony>> Wanted to tell you in person.

Tony>> Meant to be home before you found out.

Tony>> Forgive me?

Bruce>> I guess.

Bruce>> What did you tell them?

Tony>> Nothing about you, don't worry.

Tony>> Wouldn't expose you like that.

Bruce>> Thanks.

Bruce>> You going to be home soon?

Tony>> Leaving now.

Tony>> Be there soon.

***

NEW YORK TIMES OPINION PIECE: 1/10/2013

Tony stark: Sex, lies and weapons

I was as shocked as anyone when I work up on Sunday morning to the news that Tony Stark, a man notorious for his way with the ladies, was photographed in a Soho bar kissing an unidentified man. I mean, you think that after watching a man's life unfold across the media you know a guy. Like him or loath him, we all knew him.

Now, as it turns out, maybe we didn't?

Stark claims that he's always been bisexual - I don't think I believe him. Where are all the past lovers? Stark has never tried to hide his liaisons from the press. As long as we can remember the news has been full of tell all stories from women who've slept with Stark, so where are the men? Where are the former gay lovers he claims he had?

It's possible that Stark took legal steps to stop them speaking out but why do that if, as he claimed, he isn't ashamed?

In some sense or other, Tony Stark is lying to the American public. Either he's not really bisexual and this entire thing is some kind of weird publicity grab or he is bisexual and he's been hiding his past gay lovers for years.

Either way, this raises real questions about how much we can trust Tony Stark. If he was just a businessman the lies would be bad enough but he's Iron Man. Should he be allowed to keep the suit if he can't even tell the truth about who he's going to bed with?

***

MOMS OF AMERICA BLOG: 2/10/2013

BOYCOTT ALL STARK PRODUCTS!

After prayer and soul searching we have decided there is no choice but to boycott all products produced under the name Stark. The man is a liar and a degenerate and we do not feel that as good American citizens we can support Tony Stark's actions any longer. He is not an appropriate role model for our children or representative of the American people!

***

CHEAT! (GOSSIP MAGAZINE) SPECULATION: 4/10/2013

WHO'S THE MYSTERY MAN?

Tony Stark is in a homosexual relationship, his own PR people say so but what they won't tell us is who with. Since the news hit the front pages last Sunday we've heard a lot of speculation about who, exactly, it might have been that Tony Stark was kissing in that bar. So, for your entertainment, we've created a list of the top candidates:

CAPTAIN AMERICA:  
Because, I mean, who wouldn't? This one is a fan favourite, as it were, because wouldn't it be hot? It also makes sense to hide it. I mean, think of the outcry the conservative extremes have been making about Tony Stark being gay, I think they'd all die if it turned out CAPTAIN AMERICA played for the other team.

HAPPY HOGAN:  
Employee and life-long friend of Tony's, if he's decided it's time to experiment Happy Hogan would probably be a safe choice. Their status as employee and employer might mean secrecy is needed? Or maybe it is just an experiment and neither of them wants to admit to that.

HAWKEYE:  
Nobody's got a clear picture of this elusive Avenger yet but word is he's Capital H Hot. Think about it, we knew he fights with only a bow and doesn't have any superpowers but manages to keep up with the other Avengers, guy must be built. And he's all secret identity so Tony could hardly out them as lovers, it makes sense.

REED RICHARDS:  
What? They're friends, we know that. They work together a lot anyway. Two science guys in the lab together, working long hours to save the world, passions are sure to run high. And why not? Well, other than Richard's wife but, well, the course of true love never did run smooth.

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN TONY STARK AND BRUCE BANNER: 4/10/2013

Tony>> Did you see today's “Cheat”

Bruce>> No, let me look online

Bruce>> Ah.

Bruce>> So close yet so far.

Tony>> I don't know, they make some good cases.

Tony>> Maybe I should leave you for Steve. It'd make the public happy.

Bruce>> I'm not sure how Steve would feel about that.

Tony>> I guess.

Tony>> As long as I don't have to sleep with Richards.

Bruce>> A wild laboratory romance not your style?

Tony>> You'd know about that.

Tony>> There is a certain precedent.

Tony>> You know, I'm kind of offended for you.

Tony>> I mean, they didn't even consider you.

Bruce>> I guess I'm not the type.

Tony>> Shows what they know.

Tony>> I’ll be home at 8, we can talk more about just what my type is Doctor Banner.

Bruce>> I'll be waiting in the lab.

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN VIRGINIA POTTS AND TONY STARK: 7/10/2013

Pepper>> We need to talk.

Tony>> Right now, Pep? Kind of busy here.

Pepper>> Yes, now.

Pepper>> Shares are down significantly, Tony. We need to fix this.

Tony>> Not my job any more. That's on you.

Pepper>> Tony.

Tony>> I'm just saying. Your company, your stock. I'm just the mechanic.

Pepper>> This is in reaction to you being bisexual and hiding it.

Tony>> I never hid it. I just...it's just complicated.

Tony>> Bruce is special.

Pepper>> Maybe you need to tell the world that.

Pepper>> Both of you.

Tony>> No.

Tony>> NO.

Tony>> Not going to happen.

Tony>> I grew up with this shit, I can manage it.

Tony>> Bruce didn't.

Tony>> Bruce still gets shocked when people at scientific conferences know who he is.

Tony>> He's spent a lot of time hiding.

Tony>> I'm not about to throw him under the camera lenses.

Pepper>> Have you talked to him about it?

Tony>> I don't need to.

Tony>> This conversation is over.

Tony>> If there's anything I can do to fix it I will but Bruce stays out of it.

Pepper>> I think he deserves to make that call.

Tony>> I think he deserves to not be asked to make that call.

Tony>> Conversation over.

***

TRANSCRIPT: TONY STARK ON THE MARK HITCH SHOW: 9/10/2013

Mark>> That's super, isn't that super?

AUDIENCE APPLAUSE

Mark>> That was a great demonstration of the suit for us, Tony, but maybe we can talk about a few other things while you're here.

Tony>> That'll depend on what they are, really.

Mark>> You must know the world's dying to meet your new partner.

Tony>> There was a press release...

Mark>> You should have known the world wouldn't be satisfied with that.

Tony>> Yeah, well, I did ask you to respect our privacy but I know you media types aren’t too good with the entire respect thing.

Mark>> Be serious, Tony. Can you at least give us a hint?

Tony>> No. No, I can't. Hey, want me to show you this cool new trick with my repulsors?

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN BRUCE BANNER AND TONY STARK: 10/10/2013

Bruce>> Pepper just called.

Tony>> Whatever she says I did, I didn't do it.

Tony>> Unless it's something good.

Tony>> Then it was definitely me.

Bruce>> She thinks we should go public.

Tony>> With your data on the quantum aspects of the wormhole?

Bruce>> Tony.

Tony>> No.

Bruce>> Why?

Tony>> It's not good.

Tony>> I'm not sure you get it.

Tony>> It would mean living the rest of your life under a camera.

Tony>> You hate people in your business.

Bruce>> I don't mind you in my business.

Tony>> It wouldn't be me though.

Tony>> It would be everyone.

Tony>> And it would only be a matter of time before they found out about the hulk.

Bruce>> It's only a matter of time anyway.

Tony>> You'd hate it.

Tony>> You wouldn't be able to walk down the street without people harassing you.

Bruce>> You don't think I can handle it?

Tony>> I know you can handle it.

Tony>> You shouldn't have to.

Tony>> This isn't about the other guy, it's about you.

Tony>> I've lived this my entire life, I can cope with it.

Tony>> You haven’t.

Tony>> I want to keep you safe.

Bruce>> You don't need to protect me.

Tony>> You don't know what you're starting.

Bruce>> I know more than you think.

Tony>> We're not doing this.

Tony>> I don't need you to do this.

Tony>> We'll find another way.

Bruce>> If you're sure.

Tony>> Completely.

Tony>> We'll talk tonight.

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN VIRGINIA POTTS AND TONY STARK: 10/10/2013

Tony>> Leave Bruce alone.

Pepper>> Someone had to talk to him.

Pepper>> Have you even asked him what he wants?

Tony>> I have to protect him.

Tony>> The media will eat him alive.

Pepper>> I thought you were partners.

Tony>> I can't lose him, Pepper.

Pepper>> So it is all about you?

Tony>> Isn't is always? Wasn't that your problem?

Pepper>> Don't make this about us.

Tony>> Sorry.

Tony>> I didn't mean to.

Tony>> I can't lose him.

Pepper>> You have to trust him.

Tony>> I know him.

Tony>> His response to stress is to run and hide.

Pepper>> Was.

Pepper>> The speculation isn't going to go away, you know.

Tony>> They'll move on. Everyone moves on eventually.

Pepper>> And you'll just keep hiding Bruce?

Pepper>> He deserves more than that.

***

TEXT MESSAGE CONVERSATION BETWEEN BRUCE BANNER AND TONY STARK: 10/10/2013

Tony>> Do you WANT to come out.

Bruce>> I don't think that's the important question.

Tony>> It kind of is.

Tony>> I want to keep you safe.

Tony>> Because I'm selfish.

Tony>> And I want to keep you with me.

Bruce>> You thought hiding me would make me stay?

Tony>> I thought exposing you might make you run.

Tony>> Panic.

Tony>> I need you.

Bruce>> I'm not going to leave.

Bruce>> I kind of see this as a long-term deal.

Bruce>> That's exactly why I want to tell people.

Bruce>> They're going to find out eventually if we stay together, which I hope we will. If we do it now before they find out we can do it on our terms.

Tony>> You're sure about this?

Bruce>> 100%

Bruce>> I'm not going to leave you.

Bruce>> I love you.

Tony>> Nice, nice deal. I'll have my PR people look into the best want to do it.

Tony>> You too, btw. I love you.

Bruce>> I can't believe you just said that for the first time via text message.

Tony>> Sorry?

Tony>> I'll be home soon. Say it in person then.

Bruce>> I'll look forward to it.

Bruce>> Everything's going to be alright, Tony.

Tony>> Yeah. I hope so.

***

TRANSCRIPT: THE ELLEN DEGENERES SHOW: 16/10/2013

Ellen>> So, this is your first interview

Tony>> Yep, first interview together

Bruce>> First time on TV

Tony>> It seemed to make sense to come here, you know. You've got this amazing audience, these really comfy chairs...

Ellen>> I can see how that would affect your decision, they are amazing chairs. So, tell me, there's been a lot of media speculation since the press release on Friday so how did you two meet?

Tony>> Bruce works for me.

Bruce>> It's more like I work with him.

Tony>> With, for, it's not a big difference. R&D, very exciting. He's studying the wormhole, the one that I shut.

Bruce>> I thought that battle was a team effort?

Tony>> The battle, yes, but I was the one who shut the portal. I'm just saying. Next question?

Ellen>> You're telling me this was a workplace romance?

Tony>> Kind of?

Bruce>> Not so much a romance as an eventual stumbling in the same direction.

Tony>> Yeah, that about sums it up. Few missteps in there before we managed to get on the same page but, yeah, we're pretty solid now, right?

Bruce>> I certainly hope so.

Ellen>> What made you decide now was the time to come out?

Tony>> Not really my choice.

Bruce>> I think it'd be fair to say fate forced our hand.

Tony>> I mean, it would have happened eventually because this, it feels like a forever kind of thing.

TONY reaches over to take BRUCE'S hand. Close up of them linking fingers. The audience cheers.

Tony>> I'd have liked a little more time to acclimatise. As many people in the press pointed out when questioning my sexuality, I'm not exactly known for being with men. In fact, Bruce is the first real long term thing with a man I've had in my life and there haven't been that many short term things. It'd have been nice to have more time.

Bruce>> Once it was all over the papers, though, there wasn't much point in hiding. I'm not...it's not like I'm used to the entire media thing. Being here...it's pretty surreal to me.

Ellen>> Good surreal or bad?

Bruce>> I haven't quite decided yet.

Tony>> You get used to it.

Bruce>> He keeps saying that. I don't really believe him.

Ellen>> Oh, don't worry about it, you do get used to it. Surprisingly quickly, really. Alright, we'll take a break and when we come back, Tony, I believe you're going to show us your suit?


End file.
